World Changing
by sssweetie
Summary: Rose/Scorpius fluff fic. Whose world changed when the sorting hat sorted these youngsters? The answer might surprise you.


--

Disclaimer: Jo Rowling owns all.

World Changing

"Gryffindor" cried the hat, and my world was still the same.

I was still brunette and brown eyed, big and tall, bushy haired and buck toothed, and I was still the apple of my father's eye. I was still precocious and friends with my family. I was not hated or ignored as I feared I was going to be, if I was not placed into Gryffindor.

Rather, I was cheered, as I was the daughter of some of Gryffindor's greatest heroes, and they knew it. I was a Weasley child, and so I was welcomed with open arms.

"Ravenclaw" cried the hat, and his world changed forever.

He was still blonde and beautiful, even at age eleven I was able to discern this fact about the poor boy. But I could see his lip tremble as he walked to the Ravenclaw table, I could his hands shake as he ran back to give the Sorting Hat back to Georgiana Nott. It was not difficult to see the looks of disbelief on the older students and the Professors.

I did not have to be my mother to be able to see that the Ravenclaws half-heartedly welcomed their new arrival.

It was not hard, not at all.

I observed him as he floundered in classes, for one so smart, he had no self-confidence. He never spoke in class.

Or at all, really.

His only friend was my cousin, Albus, and Albus could only do so much to protect him from the family of victims from the old war.

People still remembered.

I was forced to watch him be teased and mimicked cruelly in my fifth year for not apologizing quickly enough for running into Patrick Finnigan. Patrick performed the Levicorpus charm on him. I stopped it before it went too far, which it almost did.

I dumped Patrick the next day.

I didn't date anyone else the rest of my Hogwarts career. I didn't trust anyone not to be cruel like Patrick was to him. I felt that everyone deserves a second chance, especially when they have not even used up their first.

I watched as he grew more confident, and started dating girls, girls who were prettier than I could ever be.

It was hard to watch this confidence boost, especially when all I was trying to do was study in my common room, and I could hear girls giggling about how good of a snog he is.

But yet, I was happy for him when he got the Head Boy position, instead of Albus, whom everyone expected to get it, because he deserved it, as he had the best marks of our year.

And he was growing in every aspect of the word, in knowledge, in confidence, in power, in kindness, even in height.

I admired him.

* * *

I spoke to him the first time the other day.

I never realized I had never talked to him before until I saw him behind his desk, in the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

I always knew him, and admired him for his intellect and curiosity, but I never got the courage, ironically, to become his friend, or even talk to him.

"Hello," I said softly, not wanting to disturb him, but knowing I had to, "I'm Rose Weasley, and I have an appointment with you about the publication of my new book overseas."

His blue eyes, so unlike the cold, gray ones of his father's, widened unexpectedly as he stuttered, "Y-y-eee-sss of-f-f course!" before turning a tomato-like color.

I smiled softly again, remembering how he stuttered when he was nervous at Hogwarts.

He gestured for me to sit down, obviously trying to avoid stuttering again.

It was silent for a few moments, neither of us knowing what we should say. I looked at him and was shocked at the transformation of the little boy who was afraid of everything and anything, to the man who only stuttered when a shadow of his past walked in his door.

"I am sorry to bother you with this, Mr. Malfoy, but," I started, before he held up a hand to silence me.

He smiled crookedly, the way he used to do when he scored a goal in Quidditch for Ravenclaw, "Since we've known each other for so long, why don't you just call me by my first name?"

I bit my lip and blushed a little bit, embarrassed by my behavior, "Er, well, I suppose. . . Scorpius." I felt another blush creeping on me, but I tried to distract myself but getting to why I was here, "Listen, I would just like to publish my book, the one full of Muggle fairy tales, to the rest of the world, and I know you are in charge of that division, and I need your approval so I can apply for publication in other countries."

He leaned back in his dragon hide chair, and I wondered for a moment how he could afford that, "So you want me to approve this book," he stated as he grabbed my book from underneath of his desk.

I was a little shell-shocked to see him holding it, but I just nodded breathlessly.

"Hmm," he thumbed through it, before giving me a sympathetic look, "I am surprised you were able to get it published this year, what with the recent anti-Muggle sentiment."

I nodded, remembering my struggles into pushing for this book to be published, even threatening my mother, the lawyer, on them. I knew that a book like this could help destroy the recent sentiment, that the only way to get rid of it, was to make sure witches and wizards understood Muggles.

He placed the book back down on his wooden desk, clearly in thought, as his eyes looked far away.

I hesitated before speaking, "Are you going to authorize it for approval?"

He broke out into a smile, "Yes, of course, if I wasn't I would have kicked you out as soon as you walked in the door. I liked the book a lot, it helped me understand their culture a lot better."

I let out a sigh of relief, and his smile grew more crooked, "You really had no idea, did you?"

I shook my head, "To be honest I had no idea if you would approve it. Or if you would remember me actually," I admitted honestly, "Turns out I was wrong on both counts."

He looked taken aback, "You thought I was not going to remember you? How could I forget how you made most of the Gryffindors stop picking on me? How could I forget you falling down the stairs at the Potters, the one time we both stayed there at the same time? How could I forget you telling everyone what that odd, muggle contraption on your teeth were, due to your grandparents being muggle dentists?"

I grinned shamelessly, "You remember that? God I hated those things, and I was teased so badly those years."

He gave me a smirk, which was reminiscent of his father's, "Well, second and third year were the worst years. Remember how Albus tried to ask out the Thomas girl? That was just great!"

I laughed, harder than I had in a while, "Oh that was terrible. He was called Bubble Head for the rest of the year."

He grinned guiltily, "I started that one up actually. I didn't mean for it to catch like wildfire, but . . ." he held his hands up as if he were trying to repent.

I laughed with him again, feeling like I had never left Hogwarts, and he grinned at me.

"Scorpius, thank you for approving my book, and thanks for making me laugh so hard that I almost fell out of the chair," I smiled, hiding my face with my large amount of hair.

"It's no problem," he stated as he stood up and shook my hand. He was taller than me by several inches, I noticed with admiration, as that was a rare feat. We both let go reluctantly, for one reason or the other. I cannot pretend to know his, as I don't even know mine.

I turned towards the door steadily, as I remembered the little boy he used to be, quiet and steadfast, not the outspoken gentleman that stood behind me.

The writer in me took hold of my mind, as I wondered how that drastic of a change could have happened in the five years that we have been away from Hogwarts.

My curiosity took forth, and I had to know.

"Scorpius," I started as I turned around to face him, and I stopped.

All I could see was the little boy who was frightened to death by being a Ravenclaw, all I could see was a boy who only laughed when he was with his best friend Albus Potter, all I could see. . .

"Rose," he said softly coming up to grab my hand to wake me, "Rose?"

I blinked, and returned back to earth, or something like it, "What?" I asked with a voice higher than I anticipated.

"I have always watched you, I have seen you fall, and seen you struggle. I have seen you laugh and cry, spill pumpkin all over yourself, as well as date the biggest bugger in the history of Hogwarts," he informed me, his blonde hair falling into his blue eyes, "And I have always loved you. That's why I never spoke to you or around you. And that is why" his eyes twinkled for a moment, "I stuttered when you came in, because you look so beautiful, and you always have."

I lost my voice for a moment, before nodding up at him, "Even when I was buck-toothed and awkwardly tall," I squeaked at him.

He smirked, "Well maybe not then."  
I punched him lightly before alerting him to a very important fact, "You realize our children will be giants."

He placed his forehead on mine, "And Malfoys."

I imagined my father's stricken face and giggled recklessly, "Oh God, what have we done?"

He kissed me softly, before saying, "Something we should have done long ago."

* * *

I was wrong before, my world didn't stay the same when I was sorted into Gryffindor. It was changed forever, as was his. The first moment I saw him tremble is when I fell in love with that blonde haired boy, and I still don't understand why.

Scorpius says he has a theory that most people don't know why they are in love at all really, and that it doesn't matter at all. All that does matter, he says, is that we love them despite their faults.

(A/N) I wrote this on a whim. I love Scorpius/Rose fics, so I wrote one for once. I might write more on some different whims, with the characters having different personalities. I dunno. I just got tired of doing homework and wrote this one-shot.

Oh and my Enchanted Sleep readers: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just am having a hard time writing the next chapter, so instead I have been working on future chapters for that story. But I am working on it, I just want it to be well done and not rushed. I hope you liked this one-shot!

Please Review, but you (obviously) don't have to.


End file.
